Hybrid
by FnkY
Summary: Gray's his Ma. Laxus' his Pa... he's got a sister, too... and he's got the Dark Mage on his butt, now his life was messed up.


"Ma, when's Pa coming home?"

"I thought I said to not call me that."

"Well, Pa said that you gave birt—"

"I don't want to know what he told you!"

The early teen, who happened to be me, cracked a childish grin, arms shifting as I held my little sister in my arms, "alright, alright. I won't tell you what Pa said because you asked very nicely." My Ma—and no, my mother was not a female—gave me a light-hearted glare before pulling my sister from my hold, "hey!" I squeaked (geez, how girly could I get? Let me just say that my sis was the one who squeaked, not me), "I was having fun! And you haven't answered my question!"

"Too bad, Silver," Ma snorted, "she needs to sleep and Pa's not going to be home until later on… by the way, don't you have a date with Sting's kid?"

"I do not! He just wants to fight!"

"Oh, sure." Ma rolled his eyes at the interject, "I know you have a crush on Leukos."

"I do _not_ have a crush on him! He's _eight_ —come on, you're my mum! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Ha, fine. Now shut up while I _try_ to put your sister to sleep."

I snorted under a playful manner as I waited for Ma to finally drag her away. I let myself fall onto the sofa, laying on my stomach as I scatched at the material; letting my mind wander off to thinking about my friends, I had to realise that there was something different between myself and all of them. There was Leukos, Sting and Rogue's only child; Leukos was around eight years old, so about four years younger than myself. He inherited both light and dark powers from both parents and had the mixture of the platinum blonde and striking ebony his parents had—I was under the same roof and it made us look absolutely awesome, well, in my preference. Then there was Jay; Gajeel and Levy's son… oh, and I didn't forget their daughter, Jane. The two, well, were smart as hell and they had the weird habit of eating iron… which was the same for me, but I preferred something easy to get and another meal that was entirely stupid to actually think of eating, but it was delicious. Jay was 11 (with blue hair, like the mother—not to mention, the kid was a mother's boy) and Jane was nine (jet-black hair like Gajeel—and she's too scary for my liking), but their great intellect made them seem way older. And of course, there was Macao's kid, Romeo—but I was rarely with the dude so… never mind... and there was Bisca and Alzack's Asuka, but she was still a kid, so there's no need for me to talk about her.

The difference between myself and those other kids, dear reader, was that, I wasn't know to the guild. I was kept a secret because Pa's dad, well, Gramps, doesn't know of Pa's relationship from the very beginning, thus not knowing my existence nor my sister's. I was asked if it was fine, which I believed it was because Maka— _Gramps_ could get very malicious when it came to not knowing something that he not really needed to know. See, I'm a kid who cares about his Pa… actually I care about Ma more because he had to go through all the hardships, and yes it was including—you already know what Ma went through, so there's no need for me to repeat—

"Will someone please open the door?"

I lurched out a gasp as I was pulled back into reality. I started pushing myself off the sofa and I yelped as I landed on the floor with a loud thud (because I had my legs wrapped and my shoelaces were tangled) before I sprinted to the door, pulling the said thing open, "Pa!" Now Pa was a big one. Blond hair—now gone a bit paler—and with a scar running down his eye (I disregarded the smirk on Pa's face). He wore his famous blackish-grey jacket which I knew Ma loved.. couldn't blame him though, the jacket was so soft; and Pa finally had the headphones that Ma and I utterly despised hanging around his neck removed; how can you not hate those, anyway? They weren't plugged to any sort of technology and he was wearing them without music! Unless Pa did really have something in his jacket pocket. Anyhow, Pa also wore maroon pants and he legit had no shirt on to top it all off… and I forgot to mention that Pa was actually made out of muscle… or says Ma. "You're home early." I said out of the 1.3 seconds of silence.

"Yeah, mission was shorter than expected," Pa laughed out, stepping into our apartment with no noise. That, I claim, was still very surprising because Pa was a heavy ass dude, "where's Ma?"

"One: in the room with sis; two: doesn't want to be called 'ma' anymore; and three: put a shirt on."

"No can do, your Ma's habit for showing off his guns got under my skin and caused a whole ruckus back at the Guild and it got me doing the same thing, too."

"Excuse you, I strip because it's too hot for an Ice Mage like myself too function, not because I do it to 'show off my guns'." That was when Ma finally stepped out of my sister's room, instantaneously giving Pa a very loud glare which made me hide behind Pa for protection since Ma's glare was frightening—and forget about me saying that Jane was scary because Ma was so much more terrifying, "and will you please not call me 'Ma'? I'm a dude."

"From what I know… males can't reproduce, Gray."

Ooh, Ma's roasted… or frozen.

"Oh please, Rogue is the same and I don't hear Leukos calling him 'Ma'."

"Nah, he calls him 'Mum'."

Roasted/frozen, again!

"Laxus!"

"Gr—"

"Ma, Pa! Sis' sleeping!"

Ma closed the door as he finally remembered about the fact that my little sister—I keep forgetting, sorry, her name's Rita—was finally sleeping after so long. He huffed out a profanity before making his way over to Pa, pressing a kiss onto his jaw before motioning to wrap his arms around me, and I wasn't ashamed to say that I melted right into his hold as soon as Ma latched himself onto my frame, "how's Natsu?" Ma asked as he made us sway—I could barely hear the hums of an awfully familiar tune. Ma used to hum a lullaby when I was Rita's age, now _that_ I remember.

"Still loud… and very annoying." Pa groaned under his breath, "and he said he could smell you all over me, and I was like, 'stop stalking the ice princess' and he choked on air."

The 'ice princess' laughed, resting his chin (forgot to say that I was actually a head shorter than Ma) on the crown of my head, "That's Natsu for you… and you look like you need to sit."

Pa dodged past us and collapsed onto the sofa with the loudest groan I have ever heard; Ma made us both spin in our spot and I felt Ma's arms peeling off. I followed his movements to the kitchen and out again, and he was holding a first aid kit—he rushed to Pa's side and Ma started to treat Pa's wounds… again. When I mean again, I mean the nth time that month. Pa was always going on missions, whether it was like, three or five times a day—it was madness, even for Ma; he believes I can't do much because I'm merely twelve, which is why I'm secretly going on missions to prove I've got enough to help. Ma doesn't know it, or Pa… but Gajeel and those guys knew. He knew I inherited both Demon and God Slayer—okay, if you're wondering, Pa was given the Lightning God Slayer magic by that Orga person like, a year ago maybe. Now that magic is imbedded within Pa, I was able to inherit it; not to let slip that my sister, who was only ten, also showed signs that she had both.

"Pa, you need to stop for the time being," Pa looked at me like I was mad or something, "I mean, we have enough jewels in the basement… which could last us years."

"I know, but it's not the money I'm after." Pa said under his breath, eyes not looking up at me, "I just need to make sure no one follows us."

"You can't find people like that over jobs." I said, really unamused at that point.

"I know, but it's the only way I can think of without disappearing for no purpose—you know how mad the old man gets when I'm not here."

Ma snorted and folded his arms over his chest, puffing his cheek. I could literally hear Ma's thoughts and they weren't any good. "I _hate_ how we have to keep moving."

"It's not our choice. They're after our kids, and that could only mean that.. _that_ person is looking for Silver."

What exactly was Pa on about? It was always about 'that person' coming to find me. Who or what the hell is this being that we have to keep hiding from? That person is the reason why we're moving so much further away from the base guild, thus making everyone worry their butts off. I mean, I get I'm a kid, but seriously, I need to know what the heck we're up against so I can actually help Ma.

"Or Rita. It could be both even."

"Exactly," Pa breathed out, hand reaching over to Ma's slack own, "we have to keep moving for their sake."

"It's hard for us to move again though," I finally said something that made both of my parents look up at me, "we have the Grand Magic Games at the end of this week." I heard Ma sigh at my words and I couldn't help but feel this awful anxiety growing at the pit of my gut. What would happen if that dude decided to attack during the games and made me reveal who I truly was? What would happen if he attacked Ma and Pa would go full-on rage and tell the whole goddamn world he's Ma's mate? Shit, all these thoughts are going to make me crumble quicker than I could turn into Silver-kebaabs, and no, I wasn't delicious. "We can get through this, Ma. I know we can."

"We have so much to do." Ma said in response to my sentence, he tightened his hold on Pa's hand whilst biting his lip, "we can't let Gramps know who in the world Silver andRita are; we have Zeref on our tail, and Natsu thinks I'm still not taken; not to mention, Juvia's got me so worked up, and ugh!"

Please tell me how to cool down Ma.

Hold on.

Zeref? Wasn't he the same dude I overheard (oh yeah, I definitely heard that Dark Mage) when he was all like, "my little brother was killed, so I tampered with death and became an immortal being, and I'm currently 400 years old."?—why am I even asking you when I know the answer myself—yes, he was the _same_ guy. I was able to travel to places within dreams, and there was one day I got moved to a wasteland: nature was dead before I even realised, and the air smelt horrible. I could still remember the way he noticed I had been there, he had the saddest smile on his face and he _looked_ like he wanted to cry, but all he did was conjure dark magic and tried to kill me, but he couldn't because I was protected by Ma's magic. His feet took him closer to me and he went all dark and the sneer he had on his face was cold enough to outweigh Ma's.

 _I recognise that smell._ He said, mustering a black void with his right hand, _it's Gray Fullbuster, and a hint of Laxus Dreyar… I never imagined the two would become a pair._

 _Well, they are. Now stay the hell away from Ma and Pa, and the rest of Fairy Tail or else—_

 _Or else what? Or else you would kill me? Well, I'd like to see you try… Silver Dreyar. Or should I say—_

 _Don't you dare say that name, you pathetic excuse of an elder brother!_

 _Oh, you know? You know my little brother is Natsu?_

Did anyone ever mention this guy could be quite stupid at times? _I couldn't help but overhearing your loud voice, oh my Dark Lord._ I even made sure to add loud hints ofsarcasm—learnt that from Ma when he was arguing with Pa.

Zeref pulled a face of disgust, _you even sound like Gray._

 _He's the one who gave—ew, no, why would I tell you?_ I waved that sentence away like a fly, _why are you even here?_

 _To plan._ Was all he said before his magic stretched out far and wide, its pressure was enough to kill everything except for the both of us, _for the capture of—_

"SILVER DREYAR!"

I woke up, heavily startled with my own jolt and my eyes went wide as frickin' saucers when I took in Ma's frame, "holy mother of dear tunas, Ma—why are you shouting?"

Ma gave me the most deathly look he could conjure before I could actually see the panic swimming in his eyes—shit. Ma was hovering over me and had sucked his bottom lip in, I could feel Ma's hand curling atop my chest and I could hear the bones creaking near my right ear, "we lost you for fifteen minutes, why the hell do you think I'm shouting?"

"You're going to blow his eardrums with your loudness—"

Ma snapped his hand away from my frame—which I realised was on the floor—and grabbed at Pa's furry coat collar, "shut up, Dreyar."

Pa mumbled a very small "yes, ma'am" before he turned to me, pulling me up to a sit without much difficulty, "what the hell happened?" Pa asked me, eyebrows furrowing with agony. He still kept his hands around mine, but I found enough energy to pull my hands out of his hold to grab at Ma's; Pa looked from his free hands and reached oner handover to hold at Ma's forearm whilst the other arm wrapped around Ma's frame. He gave Ma a single look before looking down at me again, "is… everything alright?"

"I'm so sorry Ma, Pa." I whispered out, clasping at Ma's hands with a strong clench, "I make you worry so many times. You don't even have time to be with Rita… I'm so sorry." I paused, lips quivering, "and you have to always be around me in case he comes in and does whatever… I'm sorry, I promise I will be stronger in no time."

Ma shook his head and released yet another sigh before he peeled one hand from my hold to ruffle at my unorthodox hair, "don't apologise… it's not your fault anyway. We didn't know how much power you hold, and misunderstood Porlyusica—" that was the moment Ma stopped, eyes flashing a demonic red. Ma's eyes always changed whenever he was mad as heck, or protective as hell, or in basic terms: whenever the demon was necessary; he whipped his head to face Pa and he stammered, "he cannot be—" Oh shit, Ma knew the instant he said that. "He cannot be—Zeref's not after him or Rita because they're our children." _What!?_

"WHAT!?" Pa screamed loud enough for me to be knocked back onto the ground whilst shielding my ears from his outburst; Pa took that as the message to lower his voice a tad bit. He coughed once and tried again, "what the hell are you saying?"

"They're a _hybrid_ of _both_ Demon and God Slayer magic." Ma's eyes went totally red by the time he was finished with this sentence, "they're the essence of a perfect being to finally _kill_ Zeref or acquire the Lumen Histoire for him." God, Ma wasn't even finished and I'm terrified to know what was going to come out from his mouth, "he wants to turn them against us."

I. Am. _Fucking._ Screwed. Goodbye world.


End file.
